The Woods
by Frozen Lullaby
Summary: Victoria was swept out to sea when she discover something back at the tribe. But when she wakes up washed on a weird island with strange creatures. She discovers a new family and a "New Friend"


Pain was all I could feel at that moment as I ran away from the tribe. Deep, agonizing pain from what I had experienced. I promise to this day that I shall never return back to the tribe. They would torn apart if I told them what I had seen. Life would never be the same again. To ensure the peace to my family I shall run and never return. They would soon forget about me and continue on in life. I will dearly miss my brother and my mother. All my friends will be locked in my heart. I hope the best of them as well as my family. But now I must run and not stop. If I walk the pain will grow and envelope me. The tears that stream down my face as I run faster. The wind brushing away the sorrow that drips from my eyelashes. Blinking them away is a reminder of to why I am running. I want to die. I want to jump off a cliff and fall into heaven. I want to jump in the river and float my way to happiness. Or I could drink poison and slowly fall asleep to the bitterness of the world and wake up in love. But while I was running I was unaware of the ocean up ahead. I could hear the waves crashing on the shore but I ignored it. It wasn't until I fell into the water when I realize the decision I had made. The waves pushed my underneath the water refusing to give me air to breath. Every time I surfaced I managed to gasp one breath of air. But only to be pushed back underneath the water. The salty water burned my eyes, I couldn't see where I was or where I was going.. I knew I was in the ocean. but I had no idea if I was going to be pushed back onto the shore with the waves or swept out to sea. I managed to take glimpse whenever the waves brought me back to the surface. Only to lead to the disappointment of seeing the shore grow father and father away. I knew I was going to drown. So I gave up trying. I relaxed my body and sunk deeper into the water. I could still heard the thunderous waves thrashing above my head. I closed my sore eyes and allowed the water to enter my mouth. I thought of the wonderful people I had in my life. I thought of my friends and family. Especially my brother. He would always bring laughter into my life and cause me to break out in smile whenever I was having a rainy day. But not this case. Nothing could make me smile after what I had just saw. As minutes pass by I felt as if I was drifting off. Not deeper into the ocean, but deeper into sleep. Could this be it? Am I never to wake after I close my eyes. Where will I be when they open? I'm not sure, but I will soon discover. For now, I shall sleep until it is time to wake. If I never wake again I will never have to endure the pain in which I felt today. Good. Now, Goodbye to those who I loved, and to "Him."

Victoria woke up tasting the earth and hearing the waves crashing against the shore.

"I'm alive? How so?" Victoria questioned herself. She thought for sure that she would not be able to make it through the waves. But surely she was washed up onto a shore for which she had never seen. She looked around seeing nothing but cliffs and high trees. She was never told of the world outside her tribe which frightened her. She was unaware of what there was out there, which is why she never thought about leaving the tribe. But now she did and she had no choice and had to stay where she was. She promised herself she would never return and she was not about the break that promise. She rose from the sand, her eyes still burned from the salt water. She brushed her hands against her eyes trying to sooth the burning and stinging sensation. When the pain subsided she began to walk. She needed to find water that was not from the ocean to wash her eyes. But it was night and very difficult to see. Looking up to the cliffs she could see the dim light of what looked like a fire blazing. Even thought her eyesight was still dim she followed the direction of the fire. She hoped the island was recluse. But if it wasn't she was curious to what could inhabit this island. She began climbing up the steep rocky cliff. She didn't look down, she didn't want to be foolish and lose concentration. She continued climbing until she reached the top. Thick tall trees surrounded the clifftop, she got down on her hands and knees and began to crawl. She noticed her hands where dirty from the ocean and that her fingernails were covered with sand. She ignore her hands and prowled along the ground so that she would not be seen by any "Unkown Creatures." She heard voices in the distance.

"Carol, Please come to bed." Said a soft woman's voice.

"I can't KW." A many voice replied.

"Carol, Your keeping us all up!" Cried another womans voice, but unlike the other woman, this ones seem more deeper.

"Judith, there's no need to shout while everyone is trying to sleep." Said another mans voice.

"Everyone is awake Ira because of Carol." The woman replied.

Victoria crept closer and could now make out the silhouettes of the voices. A tall furry creature with horns was standing next to the fire. His tail flicked back and forward.. Another creature with shoulder length hair was standing next to the male creature. Victoria noticed that her feet where similar to the feet of a duck. But she had a gentle feel to her. Two other creatures where standing by the ball like huts. One of them was another woman. Her hair was long and like the male she had horns growing out of the side of her head. Not only on the side of her head, but also on her nose. Another male was next to her and was, cuddling her? Victoria assumed. His nose was rather huge, he looked gentle even though he was huge.

"Carol, Is something wrong?" Said another voice that was coming towards the creature who was called Carol. The owner of the voice came into Victoria's view. to her surprise was completely different from the other creatures. A giant bird was the only thing she would describe him as, because that what he literally was.

"Um, Why is everyone awake?" A soft quite spoke out. Victoria barely heard the voice but she managed to make out what this voice had said. She looked over to see a figure standing on top of one of the huts. She noticed this figure also had horns. But they much more longer than the others and were similar to a goats or a rams. The figure slowly got off the hut and joined the rest of the monsters. The figure walked over to the woman with the horn on her nose.

"Judith what's going on?" The creature asked. Victoria now noticed that the creature was shorter than the rest.

"I don't know Alexander, Carol Won't go to bed!" Judith growled.

"Oh." Alexander said.

Victoria couldn't help but notice how quietly Alexander spoke. Compared to Judith's obnoxiously loud voice. The creature that was cuddling against her, Ira Victoria remembers, must have good tolerance to deal with her.

"Judith my dear, Lets go back into the hut." Ira said gently to her.

"Hold on Ira! I want to know what Carol's deal is." She exclaimed then glared at Carol.

"It's nothing. Just everyone go back to bed." Carol said waving his hands at them. The creature with shoulder length hair to Victoria's memory was called KW hugged Carol.

"Come to bed, things will be better in the morning." She told him softly.

"Wait!" Carol shouted and paused. "Something doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean Carol?" Said the bird.

"I smell someone Douglas." Carol said and began lurked around the ball like dens. Victoria froze in fear hoping that the creature would not come her way. She watched the striped monster with horns circle around in an attempt to find her. Victoria sunk to the earth trying to hide in the shadows. She hoped her shadows would not give her away. But she felt a claw grab onto the scruff of her neck. She cried out in pain as the claws dug deep into her fur and lift her out of her hiding spot. She was tossed aside and tumbled towards the fire. She stopped herself from tumbling into the fire. She sat there, her head ducked as she felt her neck for any wounds from the claws. She heard the thumping of many deep heavy footsteps nearing close to her. She managed the courage to look up at the creatures. They were all circled around her, studying her, smelling her, from what she believes. Some of the poked her or jabbed her with they're long threatening claws.

"What is it?" Judith whispered to Ira.

He simply shook is head not taking his eyes off Victoria. Carol looked down at Victoria thoughtfully, then leaned in and began to smell her. Victoria cocked her head and leaned in smelling him back. His scent reminded her of the woods, which made perfectly good sense. Victoria looked around at the others. Douglas, the giant bird which she noticed early had a new feature that she had not noticed, He only had one arm while the other arm was replaced with a stick. He blinked and studied her. Victoria felt uncomfortable with everyone gawking at her as if she had just fell from the sky. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alexander, the goat like creature peeking out from behind Judith. Victoria found him less of a threat then the other creatures due to his demeanor and his size. KW, the creature with the duck feet reached out her claw and brushed her fingers through Victoria's head fur. Victoria shuddered and drew back away from KW's hand. Someone grabbed Victoria's arm and pull her off the ground. Victoria dangled in the air. She had no idea who was holding her, but she knew whomever it might had been was very tall. Most likely taller than the others.

"So what do we do with it? Whatever it is." Judith asked.

'I Don't know." Said Douglas shrugging his shoulders.

"Can it talk?" Ira asked.

"I don't know. Lets find out!" Judith shouted.

Victoria was brought back to reality when whoever was holding her arm let go letting her drop. When she landed she looked up to see who was the one that grabbed her. A different creature with black fur hovered above her growling. His facial features were that of a bull. And as well as the others it had horns. Victoria assumed it was a male. She looked down at his feet. His feet were huge and human like. She scooted away from the bull, but was bumped into by another creature. She looked up to see it was the creature called KW. She smiled and leaned down to Victoria.

"C'mon dear, Do you have a name?" She said gently.

Victoria didn't know what it was about KW but something about the creature made Victoria feel comfortable.

"My name is...Victoria." Victoria said softly.

KW smiled. "Sounds fancy." She joked. But Victoria didn't smile. She was too uncomfortable with the others still staring at her. She could still hear the bull growling.

"what are you going to do to me?" Victoria uttered.

The others looked at one another.

"Good question, what are we going to do Carol?" Ira asked.

"How about we eat it?" Judith said snickering.

Those words where enough, Victoria leaped up and darted off. She ran into the woods pushing through the branches that got in her way. She could hear the thumping of the creatures footsteps following behind her. No! She didn't want them to get her. She pushed herself to run faster, due to the darkness of the night she had a bad suspicion that she would fall or trip on something. She could hear the sound of the beach nearing. Yes! She would jump back into the ocean and swim away, maybe this time her hopes for waking in the afterlife would come true this time. But she was unaware of the cliff nearing. She halted but was not able to prevent herself from tumbling down the steep cliff side. She knocked her head on several rocks that were connected to the cliff. Two more knocks on the head and she was out cold.


End file.
